All Aboard the Steamtrunk
'All Aboard the Steamtrunk '''is the 55th episode of Season 13. Summary The PJ Masks think that Romeo is stealing a steampunk elephant called a Steamtrunk, but they learn that he is trying to save it and bring it back home from an evil scientist named Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Plot The episode begins in the Fantasy Forest where Connor, Greg, Amaya, and Captain Jake are visiting the steampunk-themed elephant called a Steamtrunk, but when they get to the Fire Field, they find that it's not there! Then, Greg finds big footprints and also wheel tracks on the ground, meaning that a nighttime villain must have taken the Steamtrunk! The PJ Masks decide to find out who kidnapped the Steamtrunk tonight and stop him or her. Later at night, the kids transformed into their PJ Mask forms and went to their HQ. When they got there, the PJ Picture Player appeared and Catboy checks the screen to see if any villain is out there with the Steamtrunk. Then, something caught his eyes: it was Romeo, and he is pulling something under a huge cloak on a cart. Owlette believes that the Steamtrunk is underneath the cloak and she and her friends think that Romeo is the one who kidnapped the Steamtrunk, but for what invention he might've created, so pressing the Owl Glider button on the screen, Owlette, Catboy, Gekko, and Fish Boy head up to the second floor to take the Owl Glider out. As they are fastened, Owlette drives the Owl Glider out of her HQ room and into the sky to fly towards Romeo's location. Meanwhile, at the other side of the street, Romeo is using all the strength he can to pull the heavy cart with whatever what is under the cloak. Then, a fearful noise comes from underneath the cloak as Romeo puts his finger in front of his lips and made a shushing the creature to keep it quiet. He tells it not to worry and that they are almost at the Fantasy Forest as Romeo looks around with his eyes scanning the area for anyone spying on them. Just then, the Owl Glider lands right behind Romeo and the four PJ Masks hop out of it, then they confront Romeo who lets out a sigh of relief and tells them that he is glad to see them. Exchanging confused glances with each other, they turn back to Romeo who tells them that he needs their help, but Catboy shakes his head in refusal and Gekko reminds Romeo that the last time the PJ Masks helped him, he used a remote control out of the stolen remote parts to force them to build his satellite dish so he can use it to control everyone and take over the world. Romeo shakes his head and hands, and swears that he is not going to use his remote control on them, and is not trying to take over the world this time. So to show them that he's not doing his usual evil plans, Romeo unveils the cloak from the creature to reveal a Steamtrunk! All four PJ Masks gasp at the surprise and Gekko exclaims "A Steamtrunk!". Running up to Gekko, Romeo clasps a gloved hand over Gekko's mouth to keep his shouting down and gives him a harsh but quiet "yes!" Then he takes his hand off Gekko's mouth and tells Gekko and his friends that the Steamtrunk was the reason why he needs their help: to bring the Steamtrunk back home to the Fantasy Forest, but Catboy stayed skeptical and asks Romeo if he is sure that he and his team could help him and adds what if taking the Steamtrunk home is one of his tricks into making a new evil invention out of it. Owlette then nudges Catboy on the arm and gives him a "just trust Romeo, Catboy" look. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Catboy gives in and decides to just step in and help his arch enemy, just for one night. When the PJ Masks and Romeo are ready, Owlette puts the cloak over the Steamtrunk and Gekko helps Romeo pull the cart's handle with his super gecko muscles while Fish Boy and Catboy push the cart on the back, but what they don't know was they are being spied on by Norm. In Doofenshmirtz's laboratory, Doofenshmirtz is looking through the TV screen of Romeo and the PJ Masks, and tells Norm that he is doing a good job. Everything is going according to his plan...to get not just the Steamtrunk, but something from Doctor Undergear's grandson. Meanwhile, at the path to the Fantasy Forest, Romeo and the PJ Masks are just one step closer to the Fantasy Forest until they can bring the Steamtrunk back to it's home. Then, after taking fewer steps to the Fantasy Forest, Catboy, Gekko, Fish Boy, and Owlette decide to take a break, and so does Romeo. As the are resting, Gekko asks Romeo who Doofenshmirtz is when Romeo began explaining. Villain Motives * Heinz Doofenshmirtz: To capture Romeo and some Steamtrunks, and also use Romeo's cog pendant to finish his Sneezeinator Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Steamtrunk Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Friendship Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Episodes focusing on Doctor Undergear Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Shark Ship Category:Episodes focusing on Crab Bots Category:Episodes focusing on Robo Bird Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Season 13 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Romeo images Category:Villain images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Episodes focusing on Fantasy Forest creatures Category:Riding images